


A song of welcome (Aya Findekano)

by Himring



Series: Gloom, Doom and Maedhros [95]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Children of Hurin - Freeform, Dor-lómin, Female poet, Gen, song of welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a scene in "Children of Hurin" in which Turin watches Fingon ride over the bridge near his home.<br/>I believe, in canon, this is meant to be about Elves being remote and elusive--but, personally, I can't image Fingon on that bridge in white and silver with his knights unless he were actually dropping in to visit Hurin (or Morwen), even if it was on the way to somewhere else.<br/>So--in my  Gloom cycle--he does visit Hurin. ( Turin, I suppose, may be just too young to be in on most of the proceedings.)<br/>Now, maybe Rian was there, too--and what more natural than that, as a maker of songs, she would make a song to welcome him?<br/>And this bit of song here would have sounded a lot better when Rian herself sang it to the tune she had made up--all spontaneously, of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A song of welcome (Aya Findekano)

**Author's Note:**

> This song came about as I was mulling over a prompt of Amy Fortuna's concerning Rian.  
> Unfortunately, it doesn't really fit that prompt.
> 
> There are bits of Quenya in here, but for some reason Rian gets away with it, despite Thingol's Ban.  
> (That is, some popular bits of Elvish known from The Lord of the Rings and Fingon's Quenya name.)

_A song made by Rian to welcome Fingon on his visit to Hurin at Nen Lalaith:_  


 

My lord Fingon came riding over the bridge.  
_Aya Findekano!_  
Lord Fingon came riding over the bridge,  
clad all in white and silver.

My lord Fingon came riding over the bridge.  
_Aya Findekano!_  
Lord Fingon came riding over the bridge,  
clad all in white and silver,  
and his knights followed him, one by one.

My lord Fingon came riding over the bridge.  
_Aya Findekano!_  
Alight, my lord, and stay a while.  
_Elen sila lumenn' omentielvo!_

My lord Fingon came riding over the bridge.  
_Aya Findekano!_  
So, welcome one and welcome all!  
_Elen sila lumenn' omentielvo._

  
  
  
  


Bunn has done a wonderful painting of this scene, which I'm linking with her permission: http://bunn.livejournal.com/532642.html  


**Author's Note:**

> The visit to Hurin or--a visit to Hurin, at any rate--is alluded to in several stories of my Gloom cycle, but not fully described.  
> In fact, Fingon is accompanied by Maedhros. They discuss the visit briefly, after the event, in "View from the Top".


End file.
